


Chasing Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 1800s, Adult Pines Twins, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cat!Waddles, F/M, Helpful Bill(?), It gets alot darker than it lets on guys, Kidnapped Mabel, M/M, Minor Robbie/Mabel is mentioned but doesn't happen, Mysteries, Robbie is Pacifica's brother, Supernatural Creature Hunter!Dipper, Supernatural Elements, Tavern Keeper!Gideon, Tavern Of Telepathy, Vampire Bill Cipher, Vampire Hunter!Dipper, Victorian Vampires!AU, Victorian!AU, vampire!AU, vampire!Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel goes missing, and the only lead Dipper has is a reoccurring dream of the mansion on the edge of the Falls. With no where else to turn, he finds help from an unlikely ally. Will the two of them be able to find his sister before it's to late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tavern Of Telepathy

"Mabel, you're being irrational! You should not get married to a man you've never met!" Two arms flew into the open air in an angry gesture. "I think you're being irrational, Dipper! This is Pacifica's brother. Nothing is going to happen to me." Pacifica Northwest was one of his sister's best friends, and although she was too cruel for Dipper's tastes, she treated his sister well. The brunette man sighed, and a dainty hand rested on his shoulder. "Look, I know that you're scared of me leaving...I'm scared too. But we're growing up, we can't live with Stan forever." Dipper laughed a bitter laugh. "You were always so afraid of growing up when we were children...now we're turning twenty one, and look at me. I'm a mess." One of his hands gently rubbed at his eyes, that were beginning to tear up. Mabel smiled tenderly at him, and embraced him. "But you're my mess." He returned the hug, and smiled sadly. He'd fought werewolves, witches, goblins, ghosts, and vampires, but none of them made him heart stop like the thought of his sister leaving. 

They released each other and sat back down. He looked at her, and how much she had grown over the years, her soft hair had grown lighter, into a mousy brown, while her eyes remained a warm chocolate that were still full of childlike sparkles. She was taller, and had filled out very nicely, with wide curves that were still covered by the frilly dresses she had always worn. Her cheeks were just as rosy and her smile just as bright as it was when they were kids. Dipper of course had grown as well, though his hair had become a dull muffled brown, and he had no curves to make up for the too tall lanky body he had gained. His ever-present bags still sat under his eyes, even more pronounced now, with the stress of monster hunting and keeping the supernatural community in check. After his great uncle Ford had passed on thanks to a particularly nasty vampire, (They were the biggest problem Gravity Falls was dealing with and had been for quite a while) all of his responsibility and knowledge of the supernatural had been left behind to Dipper. The job wasn't an easy one, he was constantly fighting to keep all the diffrent species from tearing each other apart, and warning them to refraine from attacking the humans as well. The results of the first usually went fairly well, while the latter tended to end with....a bit more blood, from both parties. The exception to these rules had always been the vampires. They did not have any annual clan, or pack, or society meetings that anyone had ever been aware of. All vampires tended to fend for themselves, though some would stay in very small groups. This made any warnings he would usually make extremely hard to pass around. Not only that, but the only blood vampires ever seemed to consume was human. Combining these, and their violent tendencies, things did not end well when people ran into a vampire. He'd probably killed more vampires than all other creatures combined. 

The past year had been strangely quiet of vampire activity, until a month ago when the first victim in a series of murders had been discovered. The man, Toby Determined, had been torn to shreds, but not a single drop of blood was left on him. Albeit a bit violent, even by vampire standards, all other evidence pointed to the bloodsuckers. Dipper began searching fruitlessly for the culprit, and hadn't stopped yet. His obsession only became worse after more and more people began dying in the same manner. Despite his efforts, the killer was too crafty and continued to evade capture. 

"Dipper." He jumped. "H-Huh?" His sister looked at him worriedly, a look he became more and more familiar with over this past month. "You've been staring off into space for the past five minutes. Is everything alright?" He chuckled nervously. "Of course. I'm sorry Mabel." He reached down and took up the cup of tea he had forgotten was there. Letting the relaxing liquid flow down his throat, he smiled. His twin returned the favor and started moving restlessly in her seat. 

"So what are we going to do for our birthday? Stan  
gets off early for the occasion, right? I think we should do something extra special, since I'm leaving soon." She suggested hopefully. Their uncle Stan ran a local buisness known as the Mystery Protection and Charms Shop. The name was a bit wordy for Dipper's taste, but his uncle was never the most creative man, unless of course finding ways to break the law counted. The shop was half of the lower level of the two story house they lived in, and was a shop that supposedly sold charms, protections, and books that helped keep away diffrent kinds of supernatural creatures. Of course it was a complete scam, people who messed with the real stuff and didn't know what they were doing usually met a bloody death, but if anyone ever had a real problem Stan would always send them Dipper's way. "Right, that sounds good, I'll be sure to-"He paused as a loud bang echoed through the house. Immediately Mabel jumped up. "I'll get it!" 

She ran out of the dinning room and into the kitchen before Dipper could reply. "Pines Residence!" She practicality shouted, making the guest jump slightly. He was a short man with white hair and pale blue eyes. He laughed nervously. "Oh Mabel, you startled me there for a sec' sweet heart." He sported a custom made blue suit and a wide smile, hand holding a single medium sized present wrapped perfectly in light pink rosy paper. "Gideon!" She hugged the man quickly and pulled away. "It's so good to see you." She moved aside and Gideon entered, setting the present on the kitchen counter. "And it's a pleasure to see you too, as always my sugar plum." She giggled at the nickname. "So what brings you here? Surely you must be busy at the tavern on such a nice day?" The shorter man scoffed. "Well of course I had to come give you your present on your birthday." Mabel squealed in excitment, gleefully eyeing the present, just as Dipper entered the kitchen's door frame. "Mabel? Who was at-Oh." He narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Hello Gideon." Gideon met his gaze evenly. "Dipper." The air was filled with silence as the two men stared at each other hatefully. 

"Dipper!" Mabel jumped infront of him, blocking his view of Gideon. If she had noticed the tension previously in the air, it went unsaid. "Gideon got us presents for our birthday!" Dipper put on a strained smile. "That's...great, Mabel. How kind of him." The brunette finally moved from the doorway. He glared lightly at the snowy haired man again. Gideon had been one of Mabel's best friends since they were twelve. Dipper knew the tavern keeper liked his sister much more than any friend, but all his complaints were met with deaf ears when he confronted Mabel. "Here you go, you first Mabel." She took the present in her hands, barley refraining from snatching it. Her small hands tore through the delicate wrapping. She pulled out a long dark pink silky dress, with layers of rainbow colored ruffles at the bottom that shimmered in the light. Her eyes widened and her ruff handling suddenly became cautious. She lifted the dress up and stared in awe of it's beauty.

"...Sugar cube? What's the matter? Do you not like it? Oh goodness, I'm sorry, it's just the colors and the ruf-""No, no! Gideon this is...this is amazing...thank you, thank you so much!" The mousey haired girl carefully sat the dress on the table and wrapped her arms around Gideon in a nearly bone crushing hug. The man returned it and smiled. "Well! I'm so glad you like it." He turned to Dipper and pulled out a much smaller box from his jacket. "And here's yours, Dipper." Dipper frowned and took the box in his hand. He carefully opened the lid and couldn't help but let a small gasp escape his mouth. "Is this...really for me?" Gideon let out a small laugh. "Now don't go actin' like that. It hardly cost me anything. I bought it off of some lady selling all kinds of odd knick knacks." Mabel huffed. "Well show me what it is!" Dipper rolled his eyes but pulled out a thin silver chain, and a deep blue jewel dangling from the end. The gem seemed to have an unatural glisten to it. The edges were out lined in silver, ends meeting at points to create the shape of a pine tree. "This is very nice, thank you Gideon." With a curt nod the shorter man straighten his jacket and smiled. " I'm afraid I must be going. It was nice to see you again Mabel dear, you as well...Dipper." Mabel smiled. "Aw, we're glad you stopped by, and thank you again for the wonderful gifts." The white haired man's blue eyes widened. "Oh that's right!" His hands raised to his jacket pockets, fishing around for a moment he pulled out two pieces of paper. "I wanted to give you both these too. They're tickets to my little ol' magic show tonight. The time is written on both of them. Show them to the man at the door and neither of you should have to wait in line." They each took a paper. "Wow, really?! That's going to be so amazing to see, thank you!" Mabel beamed at him and Dipper smiled at him. "Yes, uh, thank you." Gideon made his way to the door. "Anytime. Now I must be on my way, but I hope to see you there, sugar plum." Mabel nodded. 

"We will be!" She called as the door shut. Dipper looked down at necklace he was holding once more, shifting the jewel in his hands and watching it glimmer off the diffrent rays of light. His eyes sparkled with curiosity as he watched. The pine tree nearly seemed to produce it's own light. "Oh, Dipper I'm so excited! People try for years to get into Gideon's famous shows, and look at us!" She thrust the sheets of paper in her twin's face. "Isn't this exciting?!" Dipper had never been one to enjoy crowded places, or Gideon, but he had to admit he enjoyed seeing his sister smile. "It sure is Mabel." She gentley grabbed the shiny dress that rested on the table. "I've just got to wear this tonight. I'm going to get ready, Dipper the paper says the show starts after sun down, so be ready! Dress nice, and no wearing clothes you've already worn two or more days in a row mister!" He sighed. "Okay Mabel." She smiled triumphantly and left for her room. Dipper frowned and went to his as well. 

Glancing at the piles of crumpled clothes he had in the corner, he sighed. "Why do I never wash anything?" He would have to remember to ask Soos, the house's servant, to do it later. He made his way to the closet and began searching for something presentable. After going through several outfits, he finally looked in the mirror and smiled. The brunette sported long, black high-waisted pants, and smiple white shirt tucked in at the bottom with ruffled sleeves, and a navy blue vest with large silver buttons. The back met together at the end in two points in the way a tail coat would. The brunette made his way to his bed side table and took the comb that sat there. Brushing through his hair, he took extra caution in making sure his birthmark was still covered before glancing out the window. The sun had begun to lower, but it was still a while yet before they were set to leave. He moved to his desk and sat in his chair. Swiftly he pulled pulled out his great uncle's book from it's compartment. The book was a deep red, worn and old. A large gold hand print boldy stated "3" on the cover. 

Unfortunately, the other two had been lost when his great uncle was killed, but this one book had been the majority of Dipper's knowledge on the supernatural. He flipped to the last page he kept tabbed. It was a page he had visited so many times he could practically recite it word for word. It depicted a picture of a human like creature with sharp claws and long fangs. It's hands were nearly as black like it's claws, almost as if they were smothered in ashes. All of it's teeth were sharper than a humans, to a point, but the longest were it's two canines that hung well past it's bottom lip. The beast had cold dead eyes, which were a glowing bright shade. This was a vampire, in it's truest form. They could look more human, for sure, shorten the fangs and get rid of the black eyes, maybe even cover it's blackened skin, but there were always signs, if you knew where to look. Vampire's canines were always longer than human, and their skin was nearly always pale. He quickly skimmed the passage that sat on the page. 

_Vampires. Truly the most dangerous creatures I have ever met. Do not attempt to talk or reason with a vampire! They listen to no logic, and only thirst for blood. These are clever creatures, but do not let their charm fool you, they will kill you the first time the opportunity arises. They can be killed with wooden stakes through the heart, or intense sunlight. Proceed only with the highest level of caution._

Dipper smiled fondly and traced a thumb lightly over the side of the page. He jumped when a knock echoed through his room. "Dipper!" He stood and ran his hand across the edge of the book. "Ow!" He hissed in pain. "Paper cut..." Blood welled from the small cut and ran down his thumb. He sighed and took the handkerchief from his pants, holding it against it for a moment before it stopped and stuffing the cloth back into his pocket. "Coming Mabel." He glanced out the window and his eyes widened with suprise, was it almost sun down already? He sat up from his chair but paused as he glanced at the necklece sitting on his table. It seemed to call to him. He grabbed it and put it around his neck. Finally he opened the door and Mabel grinned at him. "My, don't you look dashing." She teased. He chuckled. "I could say the same thing about you." The dress did actually look quite fetching on her, despite where she got it from. The colorful and shimmering dress seemed to scream 'Mabel'.

They both smiled as they made their way down stairs. Stan was sitting in his old, worn chair as the two entered, napping. "Grunkle Stan!" Mabel literally yelled. Dipper rolled his eyes and smiled softly at her for the sudden out burst, and Stan woke, eyes wide, making a suprised sound, and fell out of the seat. Mabely reached down and helped him up. "Sorry." She apologized, not sounding very regretful. "Dipper and I are leaving to watch Gideon's magic act tonight. But we'll all do something extra special tomorrow, right guys?" Stan nodded, already dozing back off. "Alright sweetie, just make sure you're careful." As they made their way to the door, Mabel chuckled. "Of course! What's going to happen with the world's greatest supernatural hunter right here, right Dipper?" He grinned at her. "Of course I'll keep you safe Mabel." They excited the house, and were greeted by the sun's last glowing rays. "Better hurry!" She laughed, running up to Gompers, one of the family's horses. Dipper put the creature's saddle on and mounted him. Mabel did the same, wrapping her arms around her brother's waist. The pair sped off and down the long road that led to town. Before long they arrived at the tavern. It was just as showy as it's owner, of course. The entire building was painted a light blue, with darker blue outlining and coloring the sign that sat on top. Higher up, on top of that sign sat a strange star symbol, which was the Taven of Telepathy's trademark symbol. Crowds of people stood at the entrance. Dipper tried to get a look inside the building, but turquoise drapes covered the windows. 

By the time he had made sure the horse was secure, Mabel was already running past hordes of people in excitment. Complaing and protests rung out through the crowd. "Sorry, pardon me. Excuse me. Sorry. Pardon me." He made his way more carefully through the crowd. At the door, a large burly man stood. Dipper shivered as he looked into his eyes, which were solid white. This did not deter Mabel, however, as she thrust the sheets of paper at him. "Two seats to tonight's show please!" She said joyfully. The man took the two papers and squinted at them, before reaching in his pocket and pulling out a pair of reading glasses. When he finsihed reading the papers he smiled at the two of them. "Gideon told us you two would be coming! Please, sit anywhere you like. Kick someone out of their seat if you have to!" He exclaimed, grinning patting Dipper on the back. If it could be considered that. Dipper winced and reached a hand up to his shoulder. "Thanks..." 

Once they fully got inside Mabel gasped. "Dipper look at this place! It's amazing!" Fancy tables with elegant table clothes were spread around the room, with a large stage in the front of it all. Off to the side was a bar. The entire place was packed, and though he would never admit it, Dipper did have to agree it was quite amazing. Suddenly Mabel grabbed his arm. "We have to hurry and find a seat!" She said determinedly. Table after table was conpletely packed, and there was no way they were kicking anyone out, even though they knew Gideon wouldn't mind. Mabel groaned. "Dipper, where are we going to sit?" He hummed and looked around. "We could share a table with someone who isn't using all the seats." He suggested helpfully. His sister grinned. "Great idea!" Even though most of the table's were totally full, they did manage to finally find one near the middle. A lone man sat there, and although it was hard to make out in the dim room, he seemed to have bright blonde hair, hidden under a top hat, and appeared to be quite tall, even sitting down. When they approached him the man had a nasty glare that practically made Dipper flinch, and a sneer to match it. "What?" Mabel seemed unfazed by his attitude. "May we please sit with you, sir?" She asked politely. The man glared at her and opened his mouth to speak, before he looked at and noticed Dipper. The blonde shut his mouth immediately and looked him up and down. Dipper fidgeted uncomfortably. After a long pause the man clapped his two gloved hands together and gave them a wide grin. "Sure!" Mabel smiled widely at him. "Thank you so much." He nodded. "My pleasure." The brunette man ended up sandwiched between Mabel and the other man, who seemed to be getting closer every time Dipper turned away. Suddenly he spoke. "My name is Bill, Bill Cipher, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He only seemed to be talking to Dipper, but Mabel didn't take notice, too distracted with trying to see when Gideon would come out. The man, Bill, put a hand out. Unsurley, Dipper took it. This man made him uneasy for some reason he couldn't quite place. "Dipper Pines." Now that he could clearly see the man, he realized he was much more handsome up close. Sharp edges and angles made up the shape of his face, and his hair, except for a good portion that covered one of his eyes, was slicked back and under a large black top hat. His skin was dark and he had freckles covering it. His one visible eye was a bright golden color that seemed to breifly flash, and the silk of his gloves was soft and his smile was warm and friendly, and why had he been nervous again? 

"What brings you to a fancy place like this, it doesn't seem to be quite your style." He questioned, moving his hands to fold one on the table and rest his other under his head. Dipper rolled his eyes and pointed towards Mabel, smiling fondly. "She's close friends with Gideon and he invited us to see his show for our birthday." He explained casually. "Hmmmm, let me guess, you just turned twenty one?" The brunette raised an eyebrow. "How did you-" "It's the minimum age they allow in here." Bill cut him off, smirking.

Dipper opened his mouth to retort, but stopped when a man suddenly began speaking on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Tavern of Telepathy. Tonight will be one of the rare nights that the owner himself will perform his famous magic show!" The crowd burst into applause, and Mabel squealed in excitment. The man walked off stage and the curtian rose. At first the entire stage was dark, but with a clap the oil lamps sparked to life on stage, illuminating the short man standing in the center, who was none other than Gideon himself. "How y'all doing tonight?" He questioned cheerfully. Dipper saw Bill roll his eyes and chuckled. "Not a fan?" The blonde man feigned suprise. "How could you tell?" Dipper glanced breifly at the stage, and Gideon was doing some kind of trick with birds. "Then why show up?" Bill seemed to consider his words. "I find it entertaining how stupid he is." He explained, as if it were a perfectly reasonable explanation. Dipper look at him quizically. "That doesn't make any sense." Bill's grin widened. "Sure it does! But enough about me....tell me, where did you get this necklace?" He asked, pointing to the blue and silver jewelry. "This? It was a birthday present." He explained. The blonde hummed in acknowledgement. 

Dipper started to say more but Bill suddenly opened his mouth, and Dipper thought he may be seeing things but his pupils seemed to thin out, a bit like a cat's. "What is that delicious smell?" He questioned. Dipper smelled the air, and it was filled with the stench of alcohol and cigar smoke. "I don't smell anything..." Dipper bit on his lip and shifted unsurely. A nervous habit. Bill's glazed over eyes seemed to look through his, and he sniffed the air once more. The blonde looked Dipper up and down and it made Dipper very nervous for some reason. Suddenly his eyes returned to normal and he pulled a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "Sorry kid, must have been my imagination." The twin laughed awkwardly. "Yeah..." 

They made causal conversation for the rest of the night, and Dipper barley looked at Gideon. Before he knew it Mabel was tapping his shoulder telling him it was time to leave. He stood and waved at the other man one last time. "Goodbye, Bill." The blonde gave him a wide grin, and it may have just been Dipper's imagination but boy his canines looked long...Bill stared at him and Dipper found it hard to move from the spot he stood at. "Dipper! Dipper come on!" His sister nearly dragged him out and when they were outside and the first wet drops of rain hit Dipper, he seemed to come to his senses. "Wha...?" Mabel was already untying the horse. "Come on before you're soaked through, mystery man!" Slowly at first, Dipper walked over and mounted the horse. They raced home. The next few minutes were a blur but they got home and entered the door thoroughly soaked. "Great.." Dipper groaned. "Not only did I have to see Gideon all night but now I'm going to have a cold too." He felt a sneeze already coming on and reached in his pocket for his handkerchief, but frowned when he realized it was gone.

"I can't beleive I didn't realize he was a vampire the whole time!" He exclaimed, distraught. Mabel scoffed. "Don't blame yourself so much Dipper, he was probably using some weird vampire magic on you anyway." Mabel stated, and Dipper smiled. It did make him feel a bit better. "Your right...Still, I can't beleive I left my guard down enough for him to do that." Mabel yawned. "Worry about it in the morning. Now, sleep time!" She grabbed the fat fluff ball on the couch she called Waddles and almost tripped running up the stairs. Dipper smiled. Despite what they'd been through, Mabel had never lost her child like joy. After a moment, he followed her, stopping infront of his door. "Night Mabel." He called. "Night Dipper!" Was the almost immediate reply. With that, he opened his door and changed clothes. He rested in his bed, but as much as he tried he couldn't fall asleep. Sighing, he sat up. "Reading it is then." 

Mabel crawled into bed, cuddling her cheek against her purring cat. "Night Waddles." She whispered. The girl slowly drifted off to sleep, on the verge of unconsciousness, until she suddenly heard a rustling. It was quiet, and she started to return to sleep, deciding it was Dipper, before she heard it again. As much as she tried to ignore it her mind screamed *Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!* and then she realized. The sound was coming from the other side of her room. The side with the window. Her eyes widened to saucers as she was now very, very awake. "Hello?" She whispered. "Dipper?" She heard a quiet laugh. "Not quite, sweet heart." And Mabel screamed.

The night had barley begun when Dipper started to feel a strange sense in his stomach. Like the whole thing was swallowed by a hole, and as much as he tried to focus he couldn't. So he sat the book down and yawned. Suddenly a scream rang out. One he would know anywhere. Mabel's. Before he realized it the brunette was wide awake and racing to his sister's room. When he opened the door he noticed three things.  
1\. His sister's window was wide open and _something_ was holding her over it's shoulder at the window seal.  
2\. The thing holding her was most definitely not human, and was holding a struggling Mabel against her will.  
3\. The creature had glowing blue eyes and a dangerously sharp smile.  
As Dipper went to reach for his sister, the thing jumped out the window and they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is! I'm not entirely happy with it but I don't want to keep putting it off. A few things I would like to point out. In case anyone was wondering, I know making Robbie Pacifica's brother and having him engaged to Mabel seems out of place, because (spoiler alert) she will be kidnapped for quite a while, and they will never interact in this story. But depending on which ending I go with, I might write a sequel, and it will be very important then. Other than that, comments? Concerns? Critiques? Is the pacing too slow or fast? Tell me! Everything is welcome! The more you guys suggest the more I want to update! ;v; Well, until the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Help Me Out

After the initial shock wore off, and alerting the proper authorities, Dipper was up and pacing. "What should I do?!" He asked himself, and was answered with silence. He tugged at a wild lock of hair. "I hunt supernatutal creatures daily! Think!" He sat at his desk and rubbed his eyes in his hands. His sister had been missing for how many hours now? He'd completely lost track of time. Glancing out the window revealed that the sun was set to rise soon. Dipper shouted in frustration and slapped a pile of books off his desk. They flew to the floor with a thud. Another minute of sulking and he leaned down to pick up the books. His hand stopped as he reached for the journal. It sat open with a page he had nearly forgotten. It was an intricate and detailed explination of a magical ritual he could perform to see traces of magic that usually lingered around several hours after use. It may not be the best thing, the creature could very well have not used any magic at all...but it was worth a shot.

After he gathered the chalk, candles, and a sharp knife from the kitchen, he was ready. The brunette entered his sister's room and drew an intricate circle on the floor, with symbols and shapes surrounding it. The blade swiftly slashed against his palm and he hissed in pain, letting his blood spill into the circle, before reciting the incantation he had memorized from the book. The moment seemed to drag on, before suddenly everything lit up. Literally. It was surreal, and everything seemed to glow. Standing, he began to search the room. He didn't have to look far, because he could tell the assailant had most definetly used magic. It looked like a paint explosion on the floor, and a trail to and from the window. The color was a cyan blue, and appeared to be a vampire if he had to guess. Dipper followed it to the window and noticed the trail stopped directly at the edge. He cursed. They were clearly powerful, because they were able to hide everything else from view. His blood boiled. They knew he would try to look for them, and this creature had the guts to taunt him! The town's best supernatural hunter! Before he had a chance to examine farther, the effects of the magic faded out.

Another hour had passed and still not a word from the authorities, and Dipper had no leads either. The only thing he had gained was the minimal information of the beast being a vampire, and a pounding head ache from the intense magic he'd used. Once he had the idea to go search for her, but his uncle managed to talk him out of it. As much as he hated to admit it, he had to agree that going out and searching the woods without a single clue seemed usless. Despite the burning urge he felt in his head to stay awake, his eyes refused to cooperate. They grew heavier and heavier, until it felt like they were made of iron. How long had it been since he'd slept? He couldn't remember. The next thing he knew the room around him was gone, and he was surronded by darkness.

Grey. Everything was grey. Where was he? Glancing around, he realized he didn't know. Dipper stood at the bottom of a huge hill, that was entirley surrounded by a gate. At the highest point sat a large, luxurious mansion. He didn't recall seeing it before, yet it looked so familiar. This was something he had never experienced before. The brunette knew it was a dream, but it felt so...real. His fingers grazed the metal gate, and he could feel each grainy dent in the cold metal. Turning his head, he noticed a tiny dot of color in the distance, on the outskirts of the woods. He started walking towards it. Before he was even near it, the world started to blur. At first it was hard to tell, but soon Dipper found it nearly impossible to distinguish a single object. The sight left a pounding in his head, and he shut his eyes. The world felt like it was spinning and shaking and floating so intensely that he fell to the ground, there was no way he could survive much more than this, and he had no idea how to make it stop. Until it did. Almost as quickly as it began the shaking and spinning was gone. Finally, he opened his eyes. The world was again filled with color and the brunette was back in the chair he had fallen asleep in.

"Was that a dream...?" He asked. The silence around him suddenly seemed much more menacing than before. He felt as if a thousand eyes were in the walls and floors, staring down at him. Jumping up, the twin briskly walked out of the room. He barley refrained from running as he left the house. Nearly hyperventilating by the time his shoes touched the green grass outside. What on earth was that? He ran a hand over his face and groaned. No matter how many monsters the brunette fought, he was still the same paranoid kid he was when he was a child. After collecting himself, he looked back at the house and shuddered. There was no way he was going back in there. He decided now was a great time for a walk. 

The air was crisp, and held a light chill to it. The gentle breeze made the trees sway back and forth peacefully. Dipper had almost forgotten how much he enjoyed the outdoors. However without his other half, today, he felt no joy. Only a lonley sense of nostalgia. Autumn leaves crunched under his shoes and the long dirt trail to town stretched out before him. It seemed he rarely ever got time to slow down and look things over, but now was the perfect time. He knew that his sister's kidnapper was most likely a vampire. They would have to be fairly powerful, and clever. 

_"I can't beleive I didn't realize he was a vampire the whole time!" He exclaimed, distraught. Mabel scoffed. "Don't blame yourself so much Dipper, he was probably using some weird vampire magic on you anyway."_

His eyes widened as his sister's voice filled his head...Could it really be? It wouldn't be so hard for the vampire to follow them home after the show. The brunette thought it was strange when he had let his guard down so much, but he'd ignored the possibility that Bill could actually have had that strong of a magical influence. Of course! How had he not realized sooner?! All he had to- he fell to the ground, something barley passible as a groan escaping his lips. As his vision started to fade, the last thing he saw was a fiery red.

Everything was grey. Again. He looked around and noticed he was still standing at the bottom of the hill. This time he started running towards the blue glowing in the distance. Was it the eyes of Mabel's kidnapper? Dipper knew it was possible for vampires to preform various types of magic, and that dreams was one of them. Was the vampire still taunting him? Finally he got close enough to see the thing. It was infact, not eyes. It was a necklace, dangiling from the branch of a tree, swinging very lightly back and forth in a silent wind. It was the amulet Gideon had given to him. Before he had a chance to ponder this, he again felt himself losing his grip on the dream world.

"Are you alright?! Stay with me!" Dipper heard a voice, and slowly opened his eyes. He groaned. Everything hurt. The boy gently lifted a hand to his head, which was throbbing, and immediately regretted it. There was a large lump on his forehead, and the spot throbbed painfully. "W-What happened...?" As his eyes began to focus, he was able to make out a figure. A sea of red hair and a feminine shape. "Oh you're okay! You scared me for a minute." As he became more aware, he sat up and snorted. "I would hardly call this 'okay'." He snapped, pointing at the lump on his forehead. She brought a hand to her mouth and looked at him guiltily. "I'm so sorry...I was throwing rocks out in the woods. I didn't mean for one to hit you, I promise." Looking at her, he felt a pang of guilt for snapping. She had beautiful green eyes, and soft pink lips and freckles covered her face like stars in the sky. He felt his cheeks flush slighly. "Why were you throwing rocks?" He questioned. She grinned playfully at him. "A good way to release pent up anger, so I don't go punching anyone in the face." Despite his chuckle, Dipper had no doubt this woman could send a grown man crying. He stuck a hand out. "Dipper Pines." Her smile widened and she took his hand. "Wendy Corduroy." 

After the encounter, he made his way to the library. A search through a book that kept a collection of residents of Gravity Falls was his first guess, but left him empty handed and no closer to finding Bill. Next he browsed through the Falls history books, and again, he found no Bill Cipher. Finally, in a last ditch effort, he flipped open the large book of documented land transactions. Every large or expensive pieces of land bought or sold in Gravity Falls was recorded here. Dipper doubted he would find anything, the man had obviously worked hard to keep himself hidden, why would he practically flaunt where he lived, of all things? The pages were yellow and frail at the edges. The book's cover and sides were coated in a thin layer of dust, and it was obvious this book hadn't been opened in quite a while. Dipper traced a finger down the long list of names as he glanced quickly at each of them. He smiled as he came across a single name that stuck out from the rest. A mister B. Cipher. A quick glance at the property he'd purchased left Dipper gapping. No wonder he was documented, this land was outrageously expensive, and a ridiculous amount of land! 

After the library he quickly went home and mounted a horse, before setting off again. He had to find where Bill lived, and now that he had his address it would be much easier. The sun was just starting to lower, covering the town in an orange hue. Several people were walking home. The brunette stopped and looked down from his horse. "Excuse me, could you tell me if you know where this is?" He passed the group the sheet of paper he had written the address on. Several of them shook their heads, until one looked up at him with an expression of confusion and fear. It was a young woman with long black hair. "The house you're looking for is that way. If you keep riding straight down this path and turn at the next right, you should see it. There's no way you can miss it. It's on the very outskirts of town. I would watch yourself if you plan to visit that place though, it's dangerous." Dipper opened his mouth to ask for a description but the group was already walking away. "Thanks..." He muttered bitterly. The last rays of sun were dwindling as he came to the edge of town. It was never a smart move to visit a vampire at night, especially if you planned to stake it, but he knew his sister could be dead, or worse, and he was willing to take that chance. Finally he stopped. Infront of him was a large hill, with almost an large mansion on top and a iron gate surronding it. "No way..." He muttered. The scene was identical to his dream. The idea shouldn't have suprised him, but why had the dream included the necklace? The brunette shook his head. Now was no time to stare at the gate and think. He jumped off the horse to open the gate. It was much easier to focus on the strange layout of the mansion in the waking world. The gate had a large triangle on either door, with an eye in the middle that seemed to stare at him. After he pushed open the gate he lept back on his horse and rode. It whinned uneasily. "It's okay..." He muttered, stroking the horses mane. It leaned into his touch. 

The boy stood in awe. The place somehow seemed even bigger than the book had suggested. A maze stood off to one side, with a fountian and small stone walkway on the other. There seemed to be an enormous garden in the back. The entire mansion was black, with a warm golden accent, and glow coming from the windows. He stopped a good distance from the house and tied the horse down. It was a good idea to remain undetected if he was going to kill the vampire. Quick and stealthy was always easier than a battle. Quietly, he made his was to one of the windows and glanced in. As luck would have it, he could see in the next room, over the top of a cushioned chair, the vampire's slicked back blonde hair as he rested in infront of the fireplace. Dipper placed his fingers at the bottom of the window and pulled up. It was unlocked. How cocky could this vampire get? He pulled up as quietly as possible and squeezed in. He appeared to be in some kind of large dining room. The table looked bigger than his entire kitchen. He stalked silently towards the chair, and reached into a pocket he had hidden in the underside of his vest, pulling out a wooden stake. They were a bit inefficient for his taste, but a crossbow was to clunky to carry around stealthily so it would have to do. Only a bit farther. He was so close he could make out the individual hairs on his head. The vampire appeared to be reading something casually. He stood, directly behind the chair, and raised his stake. He didn't care if he had to search every room of this house, it was better than asking this cocky bastard, who would probably find a way to lie anyway. Without a further pause he swung his arm around the chair and aimed for the blood sucker's heart. 

An inhumanly strong hand gripped his wrist. It's hold tightened until Dipper let out a pained cry and dropped the stake. The vampire crushed it easily with his foot. "...Why must we resort to violence?" The blonde asked, standing and releasing Dipper's hand. Bill looked at him and smirked. "I have to give you credit kid, I didn't think you would figure me out this quick." Dipper glared hatefully at him, and the vampire began pacing. "I don't quite understand though...would you really be willing to murder me over something so insignificant?" The vampire questioned still sporting a smirk, and raising an eyebrow. Dipper snarled at him. "How dare you! Where is she?! I swear if you don't tell me I'll kill you with my bare hands, Cipher!" This made the blonde stop completely. "What?" He looked honestly comfused, and lost the smirk for a loose frown. "What are you talking about kid?" The brunette was shaking in anger. "Don't play dumb with me! I know you took her! Where is Mabel?!" He accused, clutching his hands into fists tightly. 

The blonde stared at him with complete confusion for a few moments before he finally spoke again. "...Kid, I don't know what you think is happening, but I didn't kidnap your sister." Dipper laughed mockingly. "Oh yeah, right. So I just happen to meet a vampire the night before my sister is kidnapped, who also happens to have unusally strong magic, just like the kidnapper. Are you going to tell me it wasn't you sending me those dreams then, either?!" The blonde waved a hand. "The dreams were me, but that was it. I was trying to get you to come to my mansion because this-" He roughly yanked the chain around Dipper's neck. "is mine." The twin paused, and Bill released the necklace. "No...this was a birthday present! That doesn't make any sense." Dipper replied unsurley, and the vampire huffed. "Whoever gave it to you stole it then." Dipper frowned. "Prove it." The blonde rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue, but walked away momentarily only to come back with what appeared to be a large briefcase. He unhooked both the latches, and Dipper's jaw dropped. Inside was a wide assortment of necklaces, each that dazzled with breathtaking beauty. One was a yellow jewel in the shape of a star, with a rainbow going off one side. Another was a dark blue question mark. Yet another was a deep red cresent moon like symbol. "These jewels cost me a fortune. Quite a few people have tried to steal them before." It was then that he noticed a hole in the holding. It was suspiciously shaped like a pine tree. He unconciously reached for the necklace and held the jewel in his hands. 

"I'm...sorry, I didn't realize." He apologized half-heartedly, pulling the chain over his head and handing the necklace to Bill. The brunette sighed and placed his head in his hands. What was he supposed to do now? He'd lost the only lead he had. "I'll just let myself out..." He muttered, and began heading towards where he saw the door. Leaving a vampire alive in town was dangerous, but he couldn't find it in himself to care, especially with his other half missing. Even if he'd still had a stake, Bill had crushed it like nothing. He should feel lucky the vampire was letting _him_ live. He reached for the door handle. "Wait!" Bill called out, almost running into the room. Dipper raised an eyebrow. "What?" The blonde stretched a hand out, and opening his palm revealed the blue pinetree jewel that sat there. "You should keep this, it looks good on you." hesitantly, Dipper took the necklace. "Really?" The vampire smirked. "Sure kid, I have a dozen more. Consider it a birthday gift. Again." As the boy reached for the door handle again, Bill grabbed his arm. The brunette almost thought he seemed...desperate. "And kid, maybe I could help you find your sister." Dipper gapped. "Really?" Bill chuckled, and his hand traveled from his arm to his shoulder. "Of course...why don't we make a deal?" The wide sharp smile and the dangerous flash of eyes that followed made Dipper's heart race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the next chapter! It's shorter than the first and I feel like it's choppy, but I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also I forgot to say this in the last chapter but there's probably alot of inaccurate history.


	3. Cat Got Your Tongue?

Of all the things Dipper thought he'd find himself doing tonight, -finding his sister, potentially murdering a certain annoying vampire, or even pacing his room anxious while waiting for news from the police- lounging in a soft, cushioned chair by a fireplace, while casually sipping tea next to a vampire was not high on the list.

 

However it was in this mansion he was currently sitting, zoning in and out of the seemingly one-sided conversation they seemed to be having.   
  
"- _Kid_ , I know you humans aren't the brightest, but most at least try to listen to the terms when making a deal with a powerful being such as myself." Bill huffed, placing his full cup of tea, -Dipper paused to wonder why the vampire even had one- on the table and crossing his arms.   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just…worried about my sister," the brunet admitted, biting his bottom lip anxiously.

 

The vampire's gaze softened, and he let out a soft sigh. "Alright look, I'll make this simple for you; I will help you find your sister to the best of my ability, and in return I want no more of this attempted murder business, no more trying to kill me, or having anyone else try to kill me. Fair?" Bill asked in a business like tone, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Dipper frowned and took a sip of the tea, savoring the warm liquid as it traveled down his throat. Would it really be okay to let Bill run around freely? There was no telling how many people he'd killed. Then again, without him, what chance would Dipper really have of finding Mabel? The only lead he'd had was Bill, and if it wasn't him there was no telling where Mabel was.

 

Gently setting his cup on the small table, he nodded. "That's…fair." He relented, running a hand through his hair. "Okay. Deal."  
  
The blond gave him a wide grin, the sharpened points of each tooth sending a shiver down Dipper's spine. "Excellent!" Bill stood, reaching out a hand and looking at him expectantly.

 

Dipper climbed his way out of the cushiony chair, looking at the vampire's outstretched hand with a wince. His stomach flipped anxiously, and before he lost his nerve the brunette threw his hand forward, wrapping his fingers around the outside of Bill's warm hand and shaking.

 

Suddenly Bill's eyes flashed a brilliant blue and the twin's arm _burned_. He cried out and attempted to pull his hand back but the vampire's grip was iron. "B-Bill." He whimpered over the pain, looking up at the vampire with teary eyes.

 

Bill's face remained blank and the intense burning in his arm didn't stop until finally the light faded and Bill looked down at him, releasing his arm.

 

The brunet gasped. The pain had completely gone, as if it had never been there. A quick inspection of his hand was met with an eye looking up at him, unblinking. It reminded him of the eyes he saw on Bill's gate.   
  
"What's this?" He asked, running a finger over it. The skin was smooth and aside from the eye, otherwise unmarred.   
  
"It's a seal, of a sort. Basically just a way to ensure the contract isn't breached," the vampire explained flippantly. He grabbed the cuff of his crisp white button up, pulling it back to reveal an arm covered in symbols. "I get a symbol for each deal I make." He continued, flipping his arm and pointing at his wrist. The outline of a pine tree greeted Dipper's eyes.

 

The brunet grazed a finger over the jewel on his neck.

 

"This one is yours, _Pinetree_." The vampire stated, smirking at him.

 

The thought sent shivers down the twin's back. Another symbol caught his eye, and he turned his gaze discretely to it. It was the black outlines of a six fingered hand. A picture of the golden hand sitting in the case briefly flashed through his mind.  
  
"Whose deal was this?" He asked softly, pointing a finger at the symbol. His mind screamed at him for being so stupid. He knew who it was, why was he pretending he didn't? The knot in the brunet's stomach only worsened. Bill wasn't the vampire that killed Ford…right?

 

The blonde suddenly yanked his sleeve back down, eyes blank as he gave a halfhearted smile. "Sorry kid, deal confidentiality y'know?" The blond said evenly.

 

Dipper bit back a sigh. "Right…"  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------   
  
"Are you sure? Don't you have your own horse?" Dipper asked with a huff, crossing his arms. The two had exited the mansion and were on there way to the brunet's house for Bill to examine Mabel's room.   
  
"I don't have any horses." Bill snapped, glaring.

 

A sore spot apparently, Dipper noted. "Why? Do you really need to ride with me? Can't you just teleport or something?" The brunet questioned as they reached his horse, and he began working to untie him.

 

Bill groaned. "One question at a time kid. First, this is why I don’t have any," the vampire said as he stepped forward slightly.

 

He was about to question Bill, when suddenly he felt the horse tense under his hand. The large mammal let out a cry and jumped onto his back hooves. Dipper cried out in alarm and fell backwards.

 

"Secondly, and thirdly too I suppose, yes I need to ride with you because the horse won't calm down otherwise. Teleporting takes too much energy, and all that's left is walking, so…" The blond finished off with a wide grin, looking down at Dipper.  
  
The twin got off the ground, brushing dirt off of his pants and back. He glared in annoyance at the vampire. " _Fine_. Just get on." Dipper patted the horse's head, calming him. The horse whinnied but seemed to calm down overall. He climbed onto the saddle, turning and looking at the vampire curiously. "So why do animals seem to hate you, anyway?" He questioned.

 

The blond climbed onto the horse behind Dipper. The horse stomped his hoof uneasily but the brunette stroked his mane gently, calming him. Bill wrapped his arms lightly around the other. "Kind of comes with the position, I guess." The blond muttered with a small sigh.

 

Dipper chuckled slightly. He could practically feel Bill's pout behind him as the two set off. They fell into a comfortable silence, the horse's occasional anxious huff being the only noise to break it.

  
\--------------------------------------------------   


After riding down the long winding dirt road, that was softly illuminated by the slowly sinking moon, the tall silhouette of the shop came into view.

 

"We're here." Dipper called quietly, breaking the calm that seemed to fall between the two. "Get off, I'll go put the horse up." He continued, feeling the blond climb off the horse. "Wait here, don't go in the house without me." He stated with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Fine, just hurry up." The vampire huffed, crossing his arms.

 

Dipper rolled his eyes, holding onto the horse's bridle and guiding him towards the stable. After the horse was put up, he made his way back to the door, motioning for Bill to follow with a wave of his hand.

 

The blond climbed the steps, looking up at the house with a small whistle. "So this is where you live, huh? It's a nice place. Though, not _quite_ as nice as say, _a giant mansion_." Bill said, wiggling his eyebrows and giving the brunet a cocky smirk.  
  
Dipper glared at him. "Quiet! The last thing I need is for Stan to wake up and see me with some stranger at this ungodly hour." He hissed.

 

Bill rolled his eyes but complied.

 

As they entered the house, Dipper waved his hand in a following motion and the two made their way upstairs, and into Mabel's room. They remained silent, listening for any signs they'd woken Stan.

 

After a drawn out silence, Dipper let out a sigh of relief. "Alright. I think we're good." He stated in a hushed voice. "This is my sister's room, so uh-" He waved his hands around the span of the room. "Do your thing."   
  
Bill nodded, a serious shift in his eyes as he gazed around the room, taking in every detail. After he took in every inch of the room, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. The vampire's mouth opened slightly, and when he opened his eyes again his pupils were thin slits. He looked like a cat trying to catch a scent, Dipper noticed curiously.

 

He opened his mouth to question Bill about it, but he stopped himself, scared to break his concentration.

 

The vampire slowly paced around the room, eyes shifting suddenly to a random spot every so often.

 

Dipper let out a shuddered breath, the sight was _creepy_ to say the least.

 

Bill turned his head towards the window and quickened his pace as he walked towards it. The thing seemed to catch his interest. After what felt like an hour of waiting, though it was probably only minutes if he was being honest, Bill turned, eyes back to normal, and crossed his arms thoughtfully. He looked at the floor with a concentrated gaze.  
  
"It's definitely a vampire, you were right there Pinetree." The blond said quietly. "I think…I've seen these magic traces somewhere before." He continued, brows furrowed.   
  
"R-Really?" Dipper managed out, hope sparking in his chest.

 

The blond nodded, and began pacing. "I can't…quite remember where, though." He scowled, letting out an aggravated huff.

 

Dipper frowned, shoulders drooping slightly.  "Oh…"  
  
"Well, unless that memory comes back, it would be best to go over anything else you remember. Did you see anything about the vampire who took her?" Bill asked, raising an eyebrow and walking silently over to him.

 

Dipper nodded, looking down in thought. "I…didn't get a good look at them, but I remember they had glowing bright blue eyes."

 

Bill nodded thoughtfully. "Right, vampire eyes naturally reflect in the dark, like most nocturnal animals do." The blond stated.   
  
"So…what should we do?" Dipper questioned, looking up at the vampire.

 

After a pause, the vampire yawned overdramatically. "Now, I think it's about my bedtime." He draped an arm over the brunet, looking out the window. "The sun is coming up." He stated with a wide grin, the serious tone from before vanishing, and the first rays of light peeking through the skyline. "Are you gonna let me sleep with you?" The blond questioned, wiggling his eyebrows.   
  
Dipper ducked under the other's arm and backed away from him. "No way. That is not happening." He shook his head. "Go home if you need sleep." The brunet huffed.

 

Bill frowned, turning away. "I can't go home when the sun's out! It burns!" He pouted.

 

Dipper was almost sure he was lying, but only groaned in frustration. "Fine!" He snapped. "Just-you aren't sleeping in here, come on." The twin waved his hand and opened the door, crossing the hall into his room.

 

Geez, the place was a mess. Books and dirty clothes scattered the floor. It would have to do, he decided. There was no way Bill was going to sleep in Mabel's room.

 

The blond entered the room, looking around and crinkling his nose in disgust. "Yeesh kid, this is where you sleep?"  
  
"I could just throw you out!" Dipper snapped, glaring.

 

Bill raised his hands in defense. "Point taken. I'll sleep in here." The blond stated, falling onto the bed and smirking. "I don't suppose you care to join me?" He continued, raising an eyebrow.

 

The twin rolled his eyes. "Right uh, good ni-um day. I'll see you in a few hours to decide what we're going to do." The brunet sighed, walking out of the room. It would be a good idea to get a few hours of sleep, he decided. How long had it been since he'd had a solid night's sleep? An image of waking up in the middle of the night to Mabel's scream flashed through his mind.…A while. It had been a while.

 

Stretching, he made his way into Mabel's room. Being in the quiet room alone felt so wrong, somehow. Mabel had always been there to liven it up. Pieces of cloth were stacked neatly in piles, spools of thread strewn throughout the room.

 

With a heavy sigh and a heavy heart, Dipper dropped down into the bed. He gently pulled his shoes off and tossed them on the floor. He'd been so caught up in everything, he hadn't got a chance to really think about what had happened.

 

His sister was _gone_. She could be lost and alone, scared, or dead.  
  
Dipper pushed his face further into the pillow, curling his arms around the blanket in a makeshift hug. His sister had made the blanket herself. It was full of bright, happy colors and it was so _Mabel_.

 

He felt his eyes begin to grow teary and he sniffled, before suddenly there was a small weight on the bed. The brunet sat up quickly, heart pounding and wet eyes wide. It was still fairly dark, but he could make out a small silhouette.  
  
"Waddles?" He breathed, looking down at the cat. It meowed pitifully and crawled up to him, curling against his chest. He met the small creature's eyes and it looked…sad.

  
The cat's normally chubby frame had grown thin, and his bright fur was dull and matted. "Oh, Waddles…" Dipper breathed, stroking the cat's back and laying back down. He wrapped an arm around the pet and closed his eyes, finally letting the tears flow freely. He would find his sister. He had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the next chapter! Sorry took so long, I'm in the last-exam filled- month and a half of my school year! I hope you liked it! 
> 
> HUGE shout out to my new beta reader: RoboticSpaceCase! http://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticSpaceCase/pseuds/RoboticSpaceCase Go check them out! (Especially if you like vampire billdip, their fanfic Bite Me is amazing! x3)


	4. The Forest

By the time Dipper woke up from a thankfully dreamless sleep, the sun was blazing high and bright in the sky. He stood, stretching his back, and he winced as his stomach growled loudly. He left his sister's room, heading to his room for a new outfit for his day.

As quietly as possible, he turned the doorknob to his room and entered just as soundlessly.

The blond vampire in his bed snored softly, splayed across the bed with arm hanging off the side.

The brunet paused and held back a snort, wondering why the vampire was even snoring, since he didn't need to breath, before he walked over to his dresser, opening one of the drawers. Pulling out a clean outfit, he silently left the room and entered the bathroom.

After cleaning up and changing into the clean set of clothes, he went downstairs to cook himself breakfast.

He hummed a small tune as he inspected the eggs, setting two plates on the table before thinking better of it and putting one away. By the time he finished cooking his midday breakfast, Bill had made his way down the stairs silently.

"Something smells delicious,” he called as he entered the kitchen, looking the twin up and down and giving him a suggestive grin. "And it's certainly not your cooking."

Dipper glared at him, an embarrassed blush dusting his cheeks. "Like you would know, creep. You don't even _eat_ food!" The brunet snapped with a huff. He pulled the collar of his shirt up over his neck and throat. "And keep your creepy vampire nose to yourself."

The twin pulled out a chair and sat at the table, wincing at the loud sound of it dragging across the floor, and grabbing a fork.

The vampire had quieted, leaning against the door frame and watching him with an unreadable gaze.

Dipper sighed and bit into an egg, chewing and looking around the empty table. How long had it been since all of them had been here, together?

 

_“Dipper! That's amazing! Was that ghost really turning people into wood? I don't even remember that!" Mabel asked through a mouth full of food._

_The four of them were sat at the table, chatting pleasantly and enjoying their suppers._

_Her twin nodded sheepishly._

_Stan grinned, biting into some kind of green mush that barely looked edible. "Good job, kid. I don't suppose they paid you for your services?" The grey haired man asked jokingly._

_"Stanley please." Ford stated, before turning to Dipper and smiling proudly. "Despite Stanley's…phrasing, I must admit he's right. Excellent job Dipper, your solo assignments have been going swimmingly."_

_Dipper flushed from the praise. The past few weeks Ford had decided he was prepared enough to start dealing with lower level supernaturals, like fairies, imps, and ghosts, himself. "Well, it was mostly Pacifica,” the brunet corrected._

_Ford waved a six fingered hand. "You need to give yourself more credit. I wouldn't choose just anyone to be my apprentice, you're doing an excellent job." He turned and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Just wait! Before you know it, you'll be killing werewolves and witches and even vampires!" Ford boasted._

_Dipper offered a wide grin. "I can't wait!"_

 

Right. The memory faded from his head. It was the start of their second summer living with their great uncles. They were thirteen, and after that everything changed. Ford had excused himself afterwards and said he needed to go look into some kind of vampire case. The next morning, he left, and Dipper never saw him again. 

"Pinetree!" The sharp voice made him jump.

"W-What?" He turned towards the blond, who had walked up to the table.

Bill sported a slight scowl. "Kid, you've been staring at that bread for the past ten minutes, either eat or let's go look for more clues." The vampire huffed, his heels making a muted thud as he walked towards the door, stepping outside and closing it with a quiet click.

Dipper sighed, picking up the nearly full plate and disposing of it. 

When he left the house, he looked up at the sky. It was a dull grayish blue, and the sun was high and bright. "Bill," He turned, frowning and looking at the other suspiciously. "I thought you said you couldn't go out in the sun?" The brunet glared and crossed his arms.

Bill put a hand on his forehead and sighed dramatically. "Oh how right you are Pinetree! The blazing hot sun is absolutely scorching me and soon I will be nothing but a pile of ash." Despite the dramatic flare, the twin noticed that small red spots were starting to form on the vampire's cheeks.

He turned around on the steps and opened the door, grabbing a black umbrella from it's spot on the wall. With a roll of his eyes, he tossed it forward, the blond catching the umbrella and opening it with a smug smirk.

"Thanks kid." 

Dipper shut the door, huffing.

"I only wish I'd thought of it earlier." Bill scoffed, and Dipper watched him silently as the vampire decided where to start investigating.

Eventually, Bill turned and walked to the back of the house.

The brunet followed without a word. When he rounded the corner to the side of the house, he was met with the same yard he had always known. The back of the house was worn from years of weather abuse, the paint chipping in certain spots, the color fading from too many days in the sun in others, and the grass that was currently slightly brown. 

"Maybe this mystery person left a clue below your sister's window." Bill suggested. The blond looked up thoughtfully, pointing a gloved finger at one of the many glass windows reflecting on the house. "That one is your sister's right?"

Dipper nodded, and began digging through the grass for any kind of clue he could get his hands on. He personally thought it was stupid to waste time digging in the dirt when the assailant had obviously worked hard to make sure no evidence was left. As he opened his mouth to voice his opinion, he heard Bill cry out in triumph. He stood and looked questioningly at the vampire as he made his way over to Dipper.

"Look at this." The blond practically sang, waving something small in front of the twin's face. It was a piece of fabric, torn and black.

"Uh…What is this?" Dipper asked unsurely.

The cloth looked silky and smooth, probably very expensive, he guessed. It seemed Bill thought it belonged to the kidnapper, but what difference would it make? He doubted they could follow a piece of cloth to Mabel.

Bill simply smirked and inhaled the scent of the fabric deeply.

The brunet scrunched his nose and moved back slightly. "That's just creepy to watch. What's the plan Bill?"

The vampire glared slightly and pocketed the fabric. "I thought that would be obvious Pinetree, my mistake. I sometimes forget how dumb you humans are."

Dipper seethed and opened his mouth to retort, before Bill abruptly cut him off.

"I'm going to follow this scent trail, and see if it will lead me to Mabel's whereabouts,” the taller man explained.

The brunet's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "…If you could follow the scent trail, why didn't you follow Mabel's?" He questioned in strained curiosity.

Bill looked down at him through thick eyelashes and patted his head as if he were a small child. "Because she lives here. Her scent is all over the place. Unless this other vampire makes a point of creeping around your backyard on a nightly basis, I think I should be able to track him a little easier," the blond explained matter-of-factly.

Dipper fumed and swatted the older man's hand away. "Well if you're going to go track her, get on with it,” the twin hissed, tapping his foot impatiently.

Bill sighed, shaking his head slightly and starting towards the treeline.

As his foot met the border of the trees, Dipper groaned and ran up to him. "W-Wait!" He cried, meeting the vampire at the edge of the woods. "Should I...go with you?" He questioned, running a hand through his tangled hair anxiously.

Bill smiled at him, a grin filled with white and perfectly sharpened teeth that sent a chill up his spine. "I'll be fine kid. Wait here. Clean that filthy room maybe. I should be back by the afternoon, sister or not,” Bill responded and turned back towards the forest.

The brunet decided to ignore the bedroom comment for both of their sakes. "Alright,” he conceded, watching the vampire leave. 

After his slick blond hair was long gone from his sight, Dipper made his way back to into the house. He dropped down ungracefully into the cushioned chair in the living room and sighed. A glance out the window told him the sun hadn't even reached it's peak yet.

This would certainly turn into a long, uneventful day. 

\---------------------------

By the time the bright flare of the sun had begun to sink low and die out, Dipper was a nervous wreck. He paced the living room anxiously, his gaze snapping to the window whenever the slightest crunch of a leaf or breaking of a twig was heard.

Bill had left hours ago, and still there was not a single sign of him. The vampire promised to be back by sunset, so where was he? He certainly didn't _care_ for the insufferable blond, but…what if something had happened to him, or worse, Mabel?

"I knew I should have gone with him,” he said, voice bouncing off the empty walls of the room. Stan had long ago gone to bed, and Soos had already packed up and gone home for the day. 

He contemplated going to search for the missing vampire. Atleast he knew he was somewhere in the woods, probably. He certainly had a much better chance of finding him than he had Mabel.

Mind made up, he grabbed an oil-lit lamp and a dagger -better safe than sorry, after all- and headed into the forest behind the shop. 

\---------------------------

"Bill!" Dipper yelled loudly. The wind whipped his face and blew loudly in the brunet's ear, his hair flying in seemingly every direction.

Much to his distaste, his call was met with only the howling wind. Night had fallen and the swaying canopy of trees filtered out almost all of the moon's light. The twin could barely see four feet in front of him. 

"Bill!" He cried, louder. His throat was raw and the brutal wind made him squint.

The abrupt cracking of a tree branch caught the brunet's attention, and he looked around him, frantically trying to make out any definable shape aside from the twisted hollows of the trees.

"Bill?" He whispered, voice carried off with the wind and thin body trembling. He almost felt as if he could float away himself.

Slowly, the brunet pulled out the dagger from its resting place in his bag. Another loud crunch echoed through the forest.

"Hello?" He uttered, only the tiniest bit louder. Suddenly two glowing purple orbs appeared, barely ten feet away. "Oh no,” he cried quietly.

The creature approached slowly, and the closer it got the more apparent it became that the thing was laughing. It was a soft, almost kind sound. "Look at this. What's Gravity Falls greatest hunter doing all alone in the woods at night? Don't you know it's dangerous?" The figure's voice was an airy purr.

The closer it stepped, the farther Dipper stumbled backwards until the crook of his back was pushed against a tree.

"A lot of wild creatures live out here,” it continued, finally coming within range of the lamp. The figure in question was a woman, or something that looked like one, with short hair, a warm pink dress, and soft curves. Her plump pink lips curved into a smile and he noticed her teeth were much too sharp. "And I'm sure plenty of them would just _love_ to have a morsel like you for dinner."

His breath quickened, and his grip on the dagger tightened. The piece of metal suddenly seemed so much smaller, somehow. "L-Leave me be, vampire,” he stuttered in a way he hoped sounded at least somewhat threatening.

The woman chuckled and stepped forward again, close enough that she trailed a hand across the boy's chest. "He's taking so long to end you, I could just do it for him right now,” she whispered, her lips lingering above his skin.

He didn't bother to ask what she meant before he swung the dagger into her throat with as much force as he could muster. 

She looked up at him with purple eyes framed by thick, long eyelashes. A small noise of surprise escaped her mouth before he turned and ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

The dagger wouldn't be enough to kill her, but he hoped he could slow her down long enough to escape.

How had he forgotten to bring some kind of weapon against the undoubtedly large number of vampires roaming the woods? Bill had helped him, and aside from the occasional -very frequent- snide comment, he wasn't particularly evil, but that certainly didn't mean all vampires were good, and he should have known that well enough to bring more protection than a dagger.

Relief flooded his body as the tree line ended, and his home came into view. Without a pause he dashed into the house, locking the door and falling onto the floor with a groan.

At least now he had another piece of the puzzle, he thought hopelessly. The woman's words rang through his head. _"He's taking so long to end you, I could just do it for him right now."_

Just who was trying to kill him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the newest chapter! I just wanted to say this because I don't think I brought it up, but Dipper and Mabel's parents died when the twins were twelve, and they were shipped off to Stan and Ford. This is why in this story Dipper takes Ford's apprenticeship(However diffrent it may be from the apprenticeship of the show, haha.) I might mention their parent's death in detail later, but I'm not entirely sure, so here's this.


	5. Seeking You Out

"Hello?!" She yelled for the umpteenth time, voice echoing off the cold stone walls surrounding her. "Somebody…" Her hair was greasy and matted and the smell of musk and death invaded her nose, making it hard to breath.

How long had she been here? It was so hard to tell when there were no windows or even cracks to look out through.

The shackles on her wrists rubbed deep angry red welts into her skin from the numerous times she had tried to slip through, and a chilled numbness bit at the tips of her toes, which rested on the cold stone floor. "Please help me,” she cried, throwing her head back against the icy wall.

" _My my, if it isn't Mabel Pines._ " A heavily accented voice addressed her mockingly, cutting through the heavy air.

Goosebumps rose on her arms, and she was certain they weren't from the cold. That voice was one that now filled her with dread. The voice of her captor. "Let me go!" The brunette cried, pulling at the chains that bound her.

The figure let out a small tisk. "Sorry sweetheart, I've got plans for you,” the voice drawled, thick accent lessening slightly.

She shook, and only hoped the other couldn't see it in the dark. "My brother is going to find me! And when he does he's going to shove a stake so far through your heart it'll come out the other side!" The twin said, fingers curling into tight fists.

Her threat was met with silence for what seemed like eternity, until finally, _finally_ , she heard the faintest of laughs. Once she heard it, it grew steadily louder until the vampire was in full blown hysterics. 

"Oh, that's cute, really, you know just how to crack me up. Your brother isn't going to be your little knight in shining armor this time, I promise. But anyway I have to get going, I'll be seeing you, _sugar plum,_ ” the figure called, laughing as the clicking of his shoes faded away. 

"Wait!" She called hopelessly, wrapping her arms around her knees, and searching the darkness. "Wait…"

\------------------------------

By the time Bill returned, the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon. Dipper heard a small click, one he had learned to associate with the front door, and looked over from his spot on the cushioned chair in the living room.

He still sported the same clothes from yesterday, which bore several tears, holes, and smudged stains from the night's events. Bill called his name from the kitchen.

"In here,” the brunet groaned, sinking further into the chair.

"Alright, so listen kid, about your sister-" He paused as his tall figure entered the living room. Mouth agape, he raised an eyebrow at the brunet lounging in the chair. "You look terrible,” he stated, eyes filled with poorly hidden amusement. 

Dipper waved a hand and dragged his tired body out of the chair. "Don't worry about it. Where were you?" He asked, annoyance thick in his voice. "I only went out to look for you, nearly got killed, and stayed up waited all night,” he snapped bitterly. 

Bill frowned slightly. "You almost got killed? By something that wasn't _me_?" He asked in an mock offended tone.

Dipper ran a hand through his thick curly hair and took a small step away from the vampire. "Yes. Another vampire nearly shoved their fangs in my neck…" He looked up into Bill's golden eyes with a conflicted, doubtful expression. "You almost made me forget what vampires are truly like…underneath your 'charming' act you're all just out for power and blood,” he twin said quietly, not sure whether Bill actually heard him or not. He turned his gaze down to the floor with a hardened stare.

Bill scowled deeply and unconsciously tightened his gloved hands into fists. "What, so I'm out to get your blood now too? I could have killed you ten times over by now you ungrateful brat!" He snapped, eyes darkening to a deep amber. 

Dipper's eyes turned sharply upward and he gave the blond a hateful glare. "I bet the only reason you haven't killed me is because of this deal! Well you know what- I don't need you! I can find Mabel on my own,” he seethed, pointing towards the door in the kitchen. "Get out." 

Bill faltered, hands unclenching and eyes turning their normal golden color. "PineTree…" He looked down at the shorter, stubborn man and gave a tight frown. "Fine. Find me when you come to your senses,” he stated, and with a wave of his cloth laden hand he disappeared in a ball of blue fire.

Now that Bill was gone, Dipper physically slumped and fell back into the chair with a sigh. "I didn't need him anyway,” the twin tried to convince himself. "I can find Mabel on my own." He continued, voice leaking hopelessness.

Maybe, he reasoned, he had been just a bit irrational with Bill. But Bill was a _vampire_ , and he couldn't let himself forget that.

A small voice in the back of his head reminded him that he _knew_ that wasn't the problem. He decided to ignore it. He curled into the soft, plushy chair with a loud sigh. He hadn't even heard whether Bill found any news about Mabel or not, Dipper realized.

What was he supposed to do now? His pride was still too great to go ask the vampire for forgiveness…yet. His tired mind wandered briefly to the town tavern. A drink might be nice.

\------------------------

After dragging himself out the door, and fixing the saddle onto Gompers, he threw a leg onto the other side and grabbed the saddle.

The horse let out a small whine before dashing off, thick hooves kicking up dirt and rocks. The road seemed to stretch on and on. His eyes grazed over the spot where he and Wendy had met. A tender smile made it's way to his face. He would definitely have to keep an eye out for her again, he thought humorously.

By the time his stallion stopped in front of the light teal building, the sun was high and blazing in the sky.

A wave of relief washed over the twin as he noticed the pub was not nearly as crowded now that Gideon wasn't performing.

He walked through the door, giving a curt nod to the white eyed man guarding the door. The man -he faintly recalled someone calling him Ghost Eyes once- smiled at him and offered a small wave.

In the building, a few stray customers were littered about but the tavern seemed otherwise slow. The brunet took a place at the bar, and the bartender waltzed slowly towards him.

"What can I get for you, son?" He questioned, cleaning out a small glass.

Dipper looked at the man in mild surprise. "Bud?" The man was the father of Gideon, and previous owner of the tavern. He'd passed it on to Gideon when he was old enough, and the young white haired boy had kept them from going out of business.

Bud looked older than when they were kids, more exhausted. He let out a hearty laugh and sat the glass down. "Why, if it isn't Dipper Pines, Gravity Fall's own famous monster hunter." Bud said, grinning.

Dipper smiled up at him and ran a hand through his hair. "I wouldn't go that far. I'm not exactly at my greatest right now,” he sighed, slumping his arms against the bar counter. "I'm barely even a monster hunter anymore." He'd almost gotten killed by a vampire, and was working with another one. Might as well throw away his stake, he thought bitterly. "And a whiskey, please." He added, voice muffled as he rested his head in his arms. 

Bud smiled at him and poured the drink, setting it in front the younger boy. "Well I doubt you'd be sitting in this bar right now if you were doing 'great', boy. What's troublin' you?" He asked, leaning slightly against the counter. 

If he were a still a child, he would have been suspicious of the man's concern. But he, and everyone else, had all grown.

After a particularly nasty competition between Stan and Bud, the man had realized his mistakes. The twins hadn't trusted him at first, but slowly he proved himself to be trustworthy. He was now someone Dipper viewed almost like an uncle. Still, there was no way the brunet could tell him he was working with a vampire. 

"I'm just…worried about my sister,” he said. It seemed like a good way to keep from lying, without the whole truth.

Bud nodded in understanding. He wasn't surprised, the whole town probably knew by now. "I'm sure you'll find her. If anyone can do it, it's you." The older man smiled reassuringly and put a hand on his shoulder. "Gideon hasn't been taking it well either. He hasn't come out to work at the tavern since she's been missing."

Dipper nodded and downed his drink, waiting patiently as Bud poured him another. It made sense, no matter how much of a creep he thought Gideon was, he had always cared about Mabel. 

"He always fancied her, you know," Bud stated, and Dipper couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes.

The alcohol burned his throat as it traveled down.

Bud poured him another wordlessly. 

"Trust me, I know," Dipper stated plainly, a pleasant buzz starting in his mind.

Bud laughed slightly, a distant look in his soft blue eyes. "He never hid it well, did he?" He questioned, amused.

Dipper scoffed and downed another drink. He couldn't quite remember how many times Bud had refilled his cup.

They sat in a comfortable silence after that, the sun, unseen through the bright turquoise curtains, sinking lower and lower on the horizon. 

By the time the first stars began littering the sky, Bud sighed and looked evenly at Dipper. It was a worn and blank look. "I think you've had enough, son." He stated gently, and began cleaning off the counter.

Dipper frowned, pulling himself out of his seat. He felt like he could down an entire bottle, but the stumbling of his step said otherwise. As he opened his mouth to argue, Bud came to the other side of the counter and put an arm around him. 

"Come on, I'll walk you out,” he said, dragging the brunet along with him. When they came out to Dipper's horse, he leaned against it's side. "Do you need me to make sure you get home safe?" Bud questioned, worried.

Dipper shook his head. "No, I-I'll be fine,” he managed out, attempting to climb on the horse.

Bud looked at him disbelievingly.

"Really," Dipper reassured, almost falling off the horse and righting himself quickly. He offered a sheepish grin.

The older man sighed and nodded. "Alright then. I'd best get back to work." He then slowly made his way back towards the pub.

When he was sure Bud was gone, Dipper fell against the horse's neck. "We aren't going home Gompers." The horse whined uneasily. Almost as if he knew where they were going, Dipper thought humorlessly. He felt he could have a similar reaction.

\---------------------

It was a bit difficult to recall where Bill lived exactly, something he blamed on his intoxicated state. He had been wandering the same winding trail of dirt for what seemed like ages. 

"Bill!" He called loudly, the word slurring until it scarcely resembled a name. "Bill!" He called louder, voice echoing through the large expanse of trees that surrounded him. 

"I'm sorry,” he called, quieter than before. Even drunk, he decided it wasn't the best idea to keep yelling loudly in the middle of nowhere, with no one in sight save for the few squirrel resting in the tree tops. 

The twin let out a sigh, looking down at his horse. "Maybe we should go back." It would be easier to find Bill's mansion in the daylight, sober and dealing with a horrible hangover. Gompers snorted, and Dipper turned him around. The horse's tracks echoed in the otherwise silent night.

Suddenly there was a loud hiss. The brunet looked around nervously. Maybe it was a snake, he told himself.

A large branch cracked loudly at the edge of the tree line. His horse stomped his feet anxiously. After a long, sinister silence, several pairs of bright eyes appeared in the edge of the trees.

Dipper let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Oh no. Not again," he whispered quietly.

The brunet lightly kicked the horse's side and it whinnied, dashing off quickly. The wind lashed against his face as he sped up, only hoping he could outrun whatever awaited him in the forest.

Suddenly the trees and bushes rustled and several silhouetted figured surrounded them. "Oh no. No, no," he cursed.

The horse cried out and leapt onto it's back legs, waving it's front hooves and stomping loudly. The humanoid figures cackled.

His panic doubled when in the dark he was able to make out the girl from before.

She smiled up at him with sharp teeth and stepped forward. "Well look who it is. We seem to be making a habit of running into each other."

The others, at least five of them he realized, cackled loudly. 

The bright moon shone against an oddly colored patch of skin near the woman's neck, and Dipper shuttered when he realized it was from when he had stabbed her. 

There was no wind tonight, and the dirt path was eerily quiet. After a long pause, the vampire looked up at him, and he panicked at the sight of the fully purple glowing eyes she sported. "Now," She pulled off a glove and tossed it aside, revealing blackened skin and long, pointed claws, "I think we have some unfinished business."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it. We're about half way through the story now! So I'm estimating five or six more chapters. Speaking of, the next chapter is really going to be the turning point in Bill and Dipper's relationship ;)
> 
> Until next chapter! Reviews, Comments, and Kudos are of course always appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> (NOTE: I also edited a bit in the journal entry from chapter one. Instead of black eyes vampires get glowing (insert color) eyes.


End file.
